battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Law Enforcement
Law enforcement broadly refers to any system by which some members of society act in an organized manner to enforce the law by discovering, deterring, rehabilitating or punishing persons who violate the rules and norms governing that society. SWAT ("S'pecial '''W'eapons 'A'nd 'T'actics") is the name for law enforcement units which use military-style light weapons, armored vehicles, and specialized tactics in high-risk operations that fall outside of the capabilities of regular uniformed police, such as hostage-rescues, counter-terrorism, confrontations with armed robbers and other tasks that normal uniformed police force wouldn't be able to fulfill with with as low as possible damage to property or people. Battlefield Hardline '''Law Enforcement is a faction featured in Battlefield Hardline, opposing the Criminals in the multiplayer. They represent the multitude of federal and regional police forces across the United States, and have access to weapons such as the M16A3 and R700 LTR, as well as military-grade vehicles such as the Armored Rescue Vehicle and Patrol Helicopter. Their non-specific portrayal allows them to represent various law enforcement agencies based on the map's location. For example, the Los Angeles Police Department is featured on Bank Job, while the Miami Police Department is featured on Code Blue. The appearance of the police varies by map. On most urban maps, such as Downtown and The Block, they wear heavy SWAT gear, such as helmets and combat vests. This team is known as SWAT in the customization menu. On other maps, such as Everglades, Dust Bowl and Growhouse, they wear plainclothes with department-issued jackets/vests, giving a more lightly-armored appearance that can be harder to tell from the Criminals at a quick glance. This team is known as Undercover. Weapons While both Law Enforcement and Criminals start off with the same default weapons, certain purchasable weapons are exclusive to Law Enforcement until a Weapon License is earned for the weapon, when it will then be accessible to the Criminals as well. Weapons earned through Assignments are immediately available to both factions, while purchasable all-kit weapons are also faction-neutral. All Kits Operator Mechanic Enforcer Professional Vehicles The following are the vehicles used by Law Enforcement Agents in multiplayer. Most of the vehicles have a black and white paintjob by default, and unlike their Criminal counterparts, their car horns are replaced with police lights and sirens (In the case of the Transport Helicopter and Inshore Patrol Vessel, a speaker ordering the Criminals to surrender plays instead). The civilian vehicles, the Utility Van, Fuel Tanker, Airboat, Hearse, and Snowmobile can also be used by Law Enforcement. Gallery SWAT SWAT - Operator.jpg|Operator SWAT - Mechanic.jpg|Mechanic SWAT - Enforcer.jpg|Enforcer SWAT - Professional.jpg|Professional File:Battlefield hardline cops.jpg|a group of SWAT Operators Undercover Undercover - Operator.jpg|Operator Undercover - Mechanic.jpg|Mechanic Undercover - Enforcer.jpg|Enforcer Undercover - Professional.jpg|Professional Trivia *They are the third police force to appear in the Battlefield series, the first is the National Police from Battlefield 3, and the second is the Ministry of Public Security from Battlefield 4. ** It is also the first playable police force in the Battlefield series. *In the game's alpha, the Law Enforcement emblem was originally a badge that was modeled differently from the current iteration as evidenced in the gamemode tutorial videos that could be accessed through the in-game menu. * The badge from the alpha had a bird on top of it with the words "DETECTIVE" and "POLICE" written on it. * Cops can spot donuts as an easter egg. BFHL Alpha Faction Emblems.jpg|The Law Enforcement emblem in the game's alpha (right). Category:Factions of Battlefield Hardline